


Nalla's Bed Time

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Nalla's Bed Time

Zsdaist’s eyes were a warm bright yellow as he walked into Nalla’s nursery. Nalla was sitting in the corner of the room with a bunch of stuffed animals surrounding her. She looked as if she was having some sort of meeting with them as she was babbling at each one and nodding her head as if they were agreeing with her. 

“How is my baby girl tonight?” Zsadist asked as he walked over and lifted his two year old daughter into his heavy arms. 

“Papa!” The little girl exclaimed as she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and hugged her daddy tightly.

Zsadist flashed one of his rare grins as he hugged his daughter close and made his way to the rocking chair. Sitting down he cradled his young in his arms, cuddling her against his massive chest. 

It was his daily ritual with his daughter. Every day after class, rotation or a night off, he would rock his baby girl to sleep and put her to bed. Bella had already bathed and fed her, Nalla was dressed in a gray and white sleep sack and a long sleeve yellow t-shirt. It brought out her bright yellow eyes and her blonde, brown and red curls. 

Zsadist had already showered and shaved, he was also dressed for bed, in a black muscle shirt and plaid sleep pants. He had come off rotation and was going to get some much needed sleep after he put his little one to bed. 

Bare feet pushed the rocking chair into motion and then Zsadist started to sing. 

XxX

 

Bella smirked as she came up the mansion stairs and looked at all the people who were milling in the hallway by the nursery door. 

It happened every morning. Ever since Zsadist had started his bedtime ritual with Nalla, most of the household would show up in the hallway, looking busy with some imaginary task to hide the fact that they were all there to listen to Zsadist sing. 

Beth was walking back and forth in front of the door, holding Little Wrath in her arms to “soothe the fussy young” who was in fact dead asleep. 

Quinn, Blay and John Mathew had developed an interest in art and were examining the statues that were standing against the wall next to Nalla’s door. The same statues the three of them have been examining for the past year and a half. 

Fritz was to the left of them, polishing said statues. 

Phury was in the doorway of the room he used when he stayed over at the mansion that was directly across from Nalla’s room. Butch, V, Rhage, Marissa, Manny and Jane were all in a circle around the doorway “talking”. 

Wrath was a little ways down the hall with Mary and George. Both Wrath and Mary were kneeling, “fixing” George’s collar from the looks of it. 

As Bella came approached Nalla’s door, she gave all of them a knowing look, which got her a lot of sheepish looks as blood hit some of their faces. Bella opened the door to Nalla’s room and walked in - making sure to leave the door open enough that everyone out in the hall would be able to hear Zsadist all the better. 

The pure tenor of his voice always stole her breath away. Phury had once said that Zsadist had the voice of an angel and Bella was in full agreement of that statement. She doubted she had ever heard a more beautiful voice. She didn't blame the household for showing up at the nursery door every morning. 

Zsadist looked up and gave his mate a wink as he continued to sing to his daughter. The little girl had heavy blinks as she was rocked to sleep by her papa. Soon, she was fast asleep, and Zsadist softened his voice so that it was a soft whisper so not to disturb the little angel, finishing the hymn to the Scribe Virgin. 

Zsadist took his time as he rose from the rocking chair, careful to lay his baby girl in her crib. Bella walked over to stand next to her mate and both of them stood quietly as they watched the little girl’s chest rise and fall with each breath she took. 

Zsadist slid his arm around his shellan and tucked her gently into his side, his lips finding the hollow just behind her ear and pressing a kiss against her skin. 

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, tucking her head just under his chin and watched her daughter’s little chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

Both of them absorbed the quiet stillness of their young. The little girl was constantly in motion when awake, so it was nice to just enjoy their little angel sleeping peacefully. To see what was hidden in constant motion - that she was a little taller, her hair a little curlier and the little impish smile that promised mayhem when she was awake. 

After both of them kissing their daughter on the forehead, Zsadist guided Bella out of the nursery, closing the door quietly behind them they both headed for their room. Z noted that Bella had an amused look on her face as she looked around the empty hallway. Arching a brow he looked at her in question and she just gave him a smirk and a slight shake of her head. Deciding to let his mate have her secrets he shrugged his shoulders and guided into their room and into bed.


End file.
